Wild Like Children
by x-HotMess
Summary: Part of the song drabble tagging game. Pairing: Loliver. Duh.


_Yay! Technically, I got tagged by **IWishIWasAMermaid**, and that was all the excuse I needed to write these loliver-pairing song drabbles! So pretty much, I tag anyone who hasn't done one of these yet. I set my iTunes to shuffle, started writing when the song came on, and stopped writing when the song finished. I'm pretty sure those were the rules. But does it count as cheating if you go back and fix all your spelling, grammar and punctuation once you're done? Coz if it does, then I totally cheated. Meh._**

* * *

**

**Too Bad About Your Girl by The Donnas**

The party was pumping. Lilly glared at the bimbo draped across Oliver's lap, her boobs hanging out of her top, complaining about how she wanted to leave. Lilly caught Oliver's eye, and winked seductively. She knew exactly what she wanted out of him tonight.

The girl pushed herself off Oliver, and after a sloppy kiss to his cheek, went to get a drink. Lilly sauntered over to him, an alluring look on her face. Putting her beer down on the table next to the sofa, she sat down on top of him, her thighs straddling his waist.

"What do you say we get out of here?" She whispered huskily in his ear.

"Lil, I can't, I have a date…" Oliver trailed off as Lilly kissed him passionately.

"She doesn't look like she's much fun." Lilly laughed.

A high pitched squeal drew their attention to the other side of the room.

"Oliver, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" His date screeched.

"Leaving. Had a change of heart." Standing, Oliver pulled Lilly off his lap, and grabbed her hand.

The girl marched over to him and slapped him square on the cheek. Sending a withering look at Lilly, she turned on her heel and flounced off.

"Too bad about her." Lilly sniggered, as Oliver led her upstairs to the bedrooms.

* * *

**You and I Misbehaving**** by Tilly and the Wall**

They used to have fun. Before high school and jobs and their imminent future came along. Now everyone was expecting them to grow up, be responsible, act like adults. They didn't like that.

One night, Oliver had an idea.

"Let's break into our old elementary school"

Lilly thought it was a good idea. She liked to break the rules. She hadn't had the chance to in a long time. Not when everyone was expecting so much of her. She didn't want to let them down. But Oliver had noticed the pressure building on her, on both of them. Life was so much easier when they were younger. They were so much bolder. Now was their chance to be wild like children.

They leapt the fence behind the dumpsters and sprinted their way through the trees to the main building, where they snuck in through the library window, the lock still broken. The adrenalin rush pulsed through their veins. They felt alive again.

"How did we end up here, Oliver?"

"Huh?"

"When did we stop having fun? When was the cloth pulled over our eyes? God, I just hate the world! Everything is corporate this and money that, and 'you have to think about your future!' bull shit!"

"Hey, cheer up. I guess the world's just a little crazy, and our vision of it blurs as we grow older. People talk a lot, Lil, but don't let them win. This place could be so beautiful."

Lilly smiled gratefully at him, and skipped down the hall towards the old cafeteria, singing an old Cheap Trick song as she went, out of tune as usual. Oliver grinned. One thing was for sure, there was always going to be some awful singing in the world. But that really isn't so awful.

* * *

**Drunk Girl**** by Something Corporate**

There was a party at Lilly's house on the weekend, when her mom was away on business. Everyone was wasted; even her little cousin was passed out on the lawn. I was about to leave, Lilly walked me out to my car. She looked a little queasy. All I did was ask her if she was alright. She lurched forward and I caught her before she hit the ground, then pulled her unsteadily to her feet. She leaned into me until her face was only millimetres from mine.

She kissed me.

On the lips.

I pulled away, I didn't think it was right. She was drunk, after all. I'd had a crush on her for ages, but I never though she'd returned my feelings, until now. So I asked her if we could continue this another time, when she was sober. She laughed in my face and said 'No way in hell, Oliver.'

I could have been anyone, really. She didn't even remember when I asked her about it the next day. When all is said and done, she doesn't care about me, not the way that I care about her. I'm not the one.

* * *

**Moondance**** by Michael Bublé**

Homecoming. Lilly though it would the best night of the year. Until she got there.

She had decided to go stag, with Miley, and make a statement. Unfortunately, Miley had ditched her for Jake as soon as they arrived, and then proceeded to make out with him on the dance floor. Humiliated, dateless, and abandoned, Lilly had gotten out of there as fast as she could. She didn't even get to dance with anyone. She ended up sitting on the stairs outside the gym, staring up at the moon.

"Wanna dance?" A light, amused voice startled her from behind.

"Geez, Oliver, you scared the crap outta me!" She gasped.

"Sorry. So, do you?" He beamed hopefully.

"Best idea I've heard all night." Lilly smiled back.

Oliver took her hand and pulled her up, placing her arms around his shoulders as he positioned his hands on her hips. She giggled, and Oliver saw the stars that reflected from her eyes sparkling.

She shivered slightly as a cool October breeze blew leaves from the surrounding trees. Oliver pulled her tighter against him, to warm her, but also to feel the soft beat of her heart against his chest. She looked up, met his intense gaze, and blushed, the moonlight reflecting off her hot skin.

The air between them was crackling with magic, chemistry, romance, whatever you want to call it. Oliver swiftly bent his head and kissed her softly on the lips, pulling away a fraction of a second later.

"Was that okay?" He asked quietly.

Lilly didn't respond. She just pulled his face forward with her trembling fingers, to meet her mouth in another kiss, this one much more passionate. Oliver grinned against her lips, wrapping his arms firmly around her waist.

Together they swayed to their own rhythm under the night sky, knowing this wouldn't be their last dance in the moonlight.

* * *

**Both Sides Now**** by Joni Mitchell**

I lie on my back, staring at the clouds. Clouds are funny things. They make so many different shapes. Big ice cream castles in the skies, filled with feather light canyons and wispy angel hair.

Clouds are beautiful.

But clouds can block out the sun. They bring miserable rain and dump snow on everyone. Clouds can ruin so many plans in just an instance.

Clouds can also be hideous.

I turn to the dozing boy next to me, who has grown weary of cloud gazing and is now snoozing in the sun. Every time I look at him, I get that dizzy, dancing feeling, my stomach flips, and I think of hot June pleasures, sleeping under the moon, and kissing on the Ferris wheel.

Oliver is my dream come true.

But we have our fights. Occasionally about something, usually about nothing. We are both equally as stubborn. I find it hard to open up to people, so when I bare myself to Oliver, I am immediately on the defensive. He cracks, we argue, one of us leaves. And I regret even saying something in the first place.

Oliver can also be a nightmare.

As if he can feel me watching him, Oliver squeezes his eyes tightly, then opens them to meet my stare. I grin cheekily.

"I love you." I say breezily.

My heart fills with pride as he returns my grin and my statement. I do love him, as he is. Through our tears and our fears, though our hair-brained schemes, we love each other, taking one day at a time. But Miley didn't take too kindly to our love. She got angry. Screamed at us, about how we've changed, she didn't want to be friends with us anymore.

That really upset us. How could our oldest friend not accept the way we feel about each other? But as time went on, wounds healed, and we learned that we lost and gained something every day. But we shouldn't let it tear us apart. That's life.

Life has two sides, just like clouds, just like love. It has ups and downs, pros and cons, and you have to take the bad with the good. And you shouldn't really be surprised when you win or lose, because no matter how much you think you know something, you don't really know it at all.

* * *

**Love Affair**** by Regina Spektor**

"Have you heard? The Truscott girl has moved in with that Oken fellow!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

The two women were gossiping in the lobby when I walked past. I was new to the building, but apparently there was some huge disgraceful love affair occurring, the kind of love affair which every respectable building must keep as a legend.

I paused, and bent down, pretending to tie my shoe. If I was going to be a resident here, then I may as well know all the festering rumours.

"Is she pregnant?"

"Not as far as I know. Heather must be devastated."

"Why do you say that?"

"Darling, he's only an engineer! Oliver Oken with a merit scholar, no less the heiress to Manhattan's largest accounting firm? I'm sure Heather would have much preferred a doctor or a lawyer for Lillian."

Personally, I didn't think profession should be a factor in love. I was going to say something to the horrid woman, but then I realised this would make it painfully obvious I'd been eavesdropping. So I fiddled with my Chuck Taylors as they continued.

"They'll be over with a month, I'd say. Less, probably…"

I didn't hear anymore because I had lurched forward as someone tripped over me. I hadn't realised I was in front of the door to the stairs. I stood up quickly and apologized profusely to the young man who had I had tumbled. He simply brushed himself off and stood to face me, smiling.

"No harm done!" He laughed. It was a friendly laugh.

From the scandalized way the two women where staring at him, I guessed that this was Oliver the engineer, male counterpart in the love affair. Oliver glared at them, and they dexterously moved their gaze elsewhere.

I didn't see the problem. He looked respectable, clean, and healthy. What mother wouldn't want such a naturally attractive man for her daughter? I realised with shock that this was the guy who lived opposite me. Which meant the blonde girl I had greeted that morning leaving that apartment must be Lillian. I seem to remember she had introduced herself as Lilly.

I muttered another embarrassed apology, and turned away. He had very nice hair, I noted. The kind of hair babies always go for with sticky little fingers. That thought proved right, for over the years, I noted that my neighbours' children always had a penchant for sticking chocolate covered digits in their father's tresses.

* * *

**Where I Stood**** by Missy Higgins**

_Dear Oliver,  
__I did something terrible, and I hate who I've become because of it. Every instinct in my body is telling me to run, and that's what I intend to do, even though the hardest part about running is leaving you behind.  
__You don't need me, Oliver. I should go, and this should end. I don't deserve your love, even though I don't know who I am without you, but know that I should. And although that I can't stand the thought of you with another girl, once again I know that I should. She will love you so much more than I ever could. If I loved you enough, I probably wouldn't be doing this.  
__I thought love was black and white, that it was either right, or wrong. But I realized there is an enormous gray area in between. And so if you really love me, you won't fight me on this. Promise you won't come looking for me. Please don't. I'm already too torn up inside.  
__In return I will promise you something. If you ever need me, if you're ever desperate, I've left my new number at my dad's house. If you really need help, call me, and I'll be there without a second thought. But only ever if it's an emergency.  
__Believe me Oliver, you mean more to me than anyone I've ever loved. But you taught me how to trust myself, and so now I need you to trust me. This is what I have to do.  
__Move on, Oliver, find yourself another woman to take my place at your side, who will love you the way you deserve. Because I can't love you this way anymore.  
__I'll keep my promise if you keep yours.  
__Sincerely__, __Faithfully__, Love, Lilly. _

* * *

**Don't Stop Believin'**** by Journey**

Lilly was just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. Oliver was just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit. They both were on the midnight train to anywhere. Lilly caught Oliver staring, and proceeded to ignore him when he winked at her. She was used to people staring. Oliver was taken aback. He was used to girls falling at his feet when he winked. They didn't give each other another thought as they got off the train at a dingy station, destination unknown.

They saw each other next a week later, in a smoky bar, with some mediocre singer up on stage belting out an old Ella Fitzgerald classic. Lilly wrinkled her nose; it was hardly doing the song justice. Some people were born to sing the blues, but this woman was not one of them. Oliver spotted Lilly across the room, as the smell of wine and cheap perfume hung in the air. She met his eye once again, and he froze. He didn't know how she would react to seeing him. But her face lit up in recollection. They shared a smile, and then the night went on as if they'd never seen each other.

Two days later, Oliver was lighting a cigarette outside the warehouse he worked night shifts at. A commotion down the alleyway drew his attention. Some respectable looking man was yelling at a blonde prostitute. He smacked her in the face, causing her to fall to the ground, and Oliver jolted into action. At Oliver's outraged cry, the other man turned and sprinted away. Oliver walked over to the girl, curled up, sobbing in the streetlight. She flinched from his shadow as he approached, but he knelt softly next to her, recognizing her from the train, the bar.

Lilly saw the recognition in his facial expression, and she squinted at him as he bent into the light of the street lamp. At the sight of a familiar face, Lilly threw herself into the arms of this unknown boy who she had only glimpsed twice in her life. But she felt as if she knew him. They were both working any job they could, doing the best with what their shitty lives had given them. Trying to get another chance to roll the dice of life. No matter the cost.

They made a pitiful pair. They envied the people who won the game, the game that they had continuously failed at. It was like a never-ending movie cliché of struggling to get back on their feet, to triumph before the ending credits. But the credits never came. The movie just went on and on. But they were still trying, together in the streetlight, trying not to stop believing, and holding onto that feeling.

* * *

**Eleanor Rigby**** by The Beatles**

Ah, look at all the lonely people. Where do they all come from?

Lillian Truscott looked forlornly at the rice and white flowers scattered around the church, sighing as she dragged the mop and bucket of soapy water behind her. Every time she cleaned the church after a wedding, she was grimly reminded of the many chances she could have seized, but didn't. Now she was truly alone. She had no one.

Father Oken sat at his dimly-lit desk, writing a sermon he knew no one would really hear. Most people went to the ritzy church around the corner. No one came to his services. Sighing, he pushed away the crinkled paper and picked up the socks he had been darning earlier, but realized that he didn't really care what his socks looked like. There was nobody around to say anything. He had no one.

Lillian Truscott died that night at the church. She was buried at the cemetery next to the run down holy building. She never got a headstone, as no one even knew her name. Father Oken held a funeral service for her, but nobody came. Nobody cared. He sighed, brushing the dirt from her grave off his pants as he walked back towards the church. Back into desolation.

Ah, look at all the lonely people. Where do they all belong?

* * *

**Let's Dance To Joy Division**** by The Wombats  
**_**(My favourite song in the entire world)**_

We're back in Liverpool, in England, again. This is the second time we've been here. The first time we were on Hannah Montana's European tour. Now we're here due to our own stupidity. We're twenty two years old, and yet Oliver still cannot manage to competently read a map. So our little vacation to Britain has just turned into a huge disaster. We're lost, hungry, and have nowhere to stay the night. We stand under an umbrella, in front of a tourist map, Lilly cussing under her breath.

A friendly local approaches us, and offers us some advice. We gratefully accept his directions to a local motel. It gets darker as we drive, and we follow a taxi down the street where the motel is situated. We get out of the car, and Oliver is instantly drawn to the pulsing music down the street. Lilly groans, but together we trudge along the street and into what appears to be a music club. Oliver takes Lilly's hand, leading us through the dance floor. We get to the DJ booth, and Oliver requests something Lilly can't hear.

"Let's dance!" Oliver whoops, and we make it to the middle of the floor relatively unharmed.

A song by Joy Division comes through the speakers, and we twist and turn to the rhythm. We laugh at the irony. Everything is going wrong, but we're so happy. Lilly gets us drinks, and together we raise ours glasses to the ceiling in a toast.

We came on this trip to forget about all the people who had ever hurt us, physically or emotionally, and had found happiness along the way, right here in England, dancing to Joy Division and celebrating irony. We can let love tear us apart, we found the cure for a broken heart.

Subsequently, despite the fact we are poor tourists in a foreign country, where we can't understand the accents half the time, and a dog had peed on Oliver when he was trying to distract the Queen's Guard, ruining his only pair of jeans, and Lilly, forgetting her fear of heights, passed out in the London Eye, we are still happy.

So happy.

* * *

_Whoo! Fun! Which one was your favourite? Review and let me know!_


End file.
